Amor en conflicto
by Tomoyo Hyuuga
Summary: Nunca había terminado de caerle del todo bien su cuñado pero ahora necesitaba su ayuda. Un nuevo enemigo, un embarazo y un plan malvado lleno de trampas e impostores pondrán a prueba el amor en Konoha ¿Los ninjas lograran superarlo?
1. Chapter 1

**Chan chan chan! He aquí mi nueva historia que estoy en condiciones de publicar gracias a la ayuda de Fanficmatica. Así que dedicado para vos que ya lo leíste.**

 _Prologo:_

 _Golpeo tan fuerte el poste de entrenamiento que se lastimo los nudillos ¡Estaba muy enojada! Y no era para menos. No todos los días ves a tu hermana, a la cual admiras, siguiendo a la escoria de la aldea: Naruto Uzumaki. Pero eso no era lo peor, claro que no, lo que más le molestaba era que sabia que él le hacia daño ¿Por qué? Porque era un baka que profesaba estar enamorado de Sakura Haruno y en ocasiones lo hacia frente a su hermana logrando que se deprimiera un poco-¡Ahh! ¡Te odio! ¡Maldito rubio!-ahora le dio un patada al poste. Siguió golpeando dicho poste unos 30 minutos más hasta que estuvo a punto de desmayarse por el esfuerzo. Con los nudillos rotos, un cansancio excesivo y un gran dolor de pierna, emprendió camino hacia su casa. Sentía que la seguían pero prefirió ignorarlo._

 _Mientras caminaba el aire comenzó a parecerle escaso y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse ¿Por qué rayos se había esforzado tanto? Sus parpados comenzaron a cerrarse y sus piernas terminaron cediendo provocando que ella caiga. Se preparo mentalmente para el golpe que vendría pero este nunca llego._

 _-¿Estas bien?-abrió los ojos y se encontró con el nieto del tercer hokage, mejor dicho, entre los brazos del nieto del tercer hokage-Enserio te excediste en tu entrenamiento ¿A dónde ibas?_

 _-A mi casa-respondió para no ser descortés. Había algo en ese niño que no terminaba de cerrarle, tal vez su parecido con Naruto la molestaba de sobremanera._

 _-Vamos entonces-sin darle tiempo para reaccionas, la coloco sobre su espalda y la llevo, a paso tranquilo, hacia su casa. La gente que los veía murmuraba cosas, ya que no era nada común ver a la futura heredera Hyuuga siendo llevada por el segundo chico más problemático de la aldea._

 _-¿Estabas siguiéndome?-pregunto Hanabi como si nada, logrando que el Sarutobi se sonrojara._

 _-No, claro que no-saludo a un Ninja-solo veía que estuvieras bien._

 _-Acosador ¿No deberías entrenar o hacer otra cosa antes de seguirme?_

 _-Lo dices como si es algo que hago siempre-reclamo haciendo puchero._

 _-Siento tu chackra todos los días Konohamaru-él se puso aún más rojo-¿Por qué lo haces? No nos conocemos y ni siquiera somos amigos-siguieron en silencio, ya que el chico se había negado a contestar-ya llegamos-aviso Hanabi bajando de su espalda-si no es mucha molestia ¿Podrías responder la pregunta?_

 _-Me preocupo por vos. Ya se que soy un simple niño pero realmente no quiero que te pase nada-confeso sonrojado-nos vemos luego. Adiós- dijo luego de un largo silencio incomodo producido por su confesión._

 _-Espera. Te debo un favor-él levanto una ceja-me trajiste a casa y no era necesario que lo hagas._

 _-Lo hice desinteresadamente- se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia._

 _-Por favor-volvió a decir mordiéndose los labios ¡Que palabras tan difíciles de pronunciar!-no me gusta deberle nada a nadie-pareció que lo pensó un rato y luego volvió a verla._

 _-De acuerdo-metió sus manos en los bolsillos-quiero un beso._

 _-¡¿Qué?! ¡Estas loco!_

 _-¿Por pedir un beso en la mejilla-Hanabi suspiro. Su honor Hyuuga la obligaba a cumplir con su palabra._

 _-De acuerdo pero cierra los ojos-Konohamaru los cerró y ella se acerco con los ojos cerrados._

 _-¡Konohamaru!-no sabia porque pero lo que estaba besando no parecía una mejilla. Abrió los ojos y ¡Se encontró con que estaba besando en los labios a Konohamaru! Se separo de él un poco sonrojada y miro con cara asesina a Udon, que era el responsable de lo que acababa de pasar._

 _-¡Te odio cuatro ojos!-le grito de lejos-¡Y a vos también!-le grito a Konohamaru que estaba como ido. Camino hacia el interior de su casa furiosa e ignorando los dolores que tenia. Una vez que llego a su cuarto, se tiro sobre su cama ¡Maldición! Así no se imaginaba que iba a ser su primer beso y lo peor es que le había gustado ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de todos los chicos de la aldea tenia que ser él?-¡Ahh!-grito tirando sus peluches y olvidando por un momento las reglas de comportamiento Hyuuga-¡Como que me llamo Hanabi Hyuuga no me voy a enamorar! Y menos de alguien parecido a Naruto Uzumaki-se miro al espejo. Solo esperaba que lo que sentía por Konohamau Sarutobi fuera algo pasajero y se esfumara como el recuerdo de su primer beso-espero poder sacarte de mis sistema-susurro mirando por la ventana_

Les gusto?


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas. Este es el primer capitulo de esta historia, por así decirlo, el comienzo.**

 **Personajes pertenecientes a Kishimoto. La idea es mía (Tomoyo-chan coporation), DI NO AL PLAGIO Y LAS COPIAS SIN AUTORIZACION.**

 **Gracias por los reviews y a leer…**

Mi largo cabello caía por mi sudado rostro con una expresión inerte ante tal revelación. De repente todo cobro sentido y cada una de las cosas que me habían ocurrido a lo largo de esta semana tenían razón de ser.

Mis esperanzas de lo que veía frente a mí fuera una mentira caían a medida que el tiempo transcurría ¿Qué voy a hacer? Solo tengo 17 años, un novio a escondidas que ahora esta afuera por una misión, un padre muy severo que busca a alguien poderoso para casarlo conmigo y un clan muy respetado que busca que cometa un mínimo error para transferirme a la rama secundaria.

-Hija ¿Estas bien?-mi padre golpeo la puerta con suavidad. Decidí esconder la evidencia en mi holgada remera. En una remera bastante grande que había comenzado a usa desde que me comencé a sentir rara-Responde-ordeno mi papá en un tono bastante serio-llevas 45 minutos encerrada en el baño-respire profundo mientras me miraba al espejo. Moje un poco mi cara para que mi palidez no asustara llamara la atención de mi progenitor y salí.

-Me siento bien-cerré la puerta de mi baño con delicadeza-Voy a salir-le informe. Tenia que irme lejos y pedir ayuda si no quería que mi vida corriera peligro.

-Esta bien-en un acto totalmente sorpresivo, papá toco mi cara con suavidad y me miro de manera extraña-Tu tez es más blanca que lo común. No me mientes respecto a tu Salud ¿Verdad?-pase saliva ¿Por qué tenia que darse cuenta de todo? Se supone que hoy no iba a estar en casa pero de la nada aparece y comienza con un gran interrogatorio. Que mi papá hablara tanto era muy extraño.

-Claro que no. Solo necesito….- _"Lo necesito a él, para que me abrace, me diga que todo esta bien, que me ama y que nunca se alejara de mi lado"_ pensé-Necesito aire, aire fresco. Voy a dar una vuelta por la aldea-hice una reverencia, me despedí de mi padre y tome la campera violeta que _él_ me había regalado. Camine despacio, dejándome envolver por el frío característico del invierno de la aldea. Mientras hacia esto pensé en que su misión ya había terminado por lo que de seguro estaba en su casa pero descarte la idea rápidamente. Si había vuelto a la aldea me lo habría hecho saber de alguna manera, con una carta, un sapo o algo de eso.

Decidí ir a la casa de la única persona que creí que podía ayudarme. A paso rápido llegue a una gran puerta de algarrobo oscuro y golpee tres veces.

-Hola-la dueña de casa salio y me abrazo. Luego tiro de mi brazo con delicadeza y me adentro en su hogar. Frente a la chimenea, que me ayudo a entrar en calor, jugaba un niño de 4 años. Después de servir el té y pasarme algunas galletitas, ella se sentó en el sillón que estaba frente a mí y pregunto-¿A que debo tu visita? No me molesta en absoluto tu presencia pero me parece extraño que vengas a estas horas- tenia razón, eran pasadas las 10 de la noche. A esta hora comenzaba el toque de queda del clan Hyuuga.

-Lo que pasa es que…-no aguante más y me quebré. Las lágrimas que había aguantado a lo largo del día fluyeron con libertad sobre mis mejillas-te necesito más que nunca-me miro con la misma dulzura con la que me miraba cuando éramos niñas y abrió sus brazos para abrazarme.

-Dime que ocurre y entre las dos buscaremos una solución-si ella supiera que esto no tiene solución y acarreara muchos problemas no habría dicho eso. Igual decidí intentarlo.

-Como tu sabes…tengo novio-susurre sonrojada.

-Si y no podría estar más feliz con tu elección. Él es un gran chico y te quiere de verdad-

-Es muy lindo…-mi cara estaba caliente pero debía dejar eso de lado-El tema no es él, bueno no en totalidad, lo que pasa es…-estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para decírselo pero el idiota de mi cuñado apareció en su casa con ferocidad, prácticamente rompiendo la puerta. Tenía los ojos rojos y no paraba de mascullar cosas en voz baja.

-Hola cariño-mi hermana se levanto y le dio un beso de bienvenida-¿Qué ocurre?-mi preocupación aumento al ver que él estaba que lloraba.

-Paso algo muy malo-se pasó su mano vendada por el pelo como señal de desesperación-Kakashi envío a un grupo de ninjas a una misión muy fácil, pero en el camino fueron interceptados por un grupo de ninjas malos- _"tranquila, es una misión facilísima"_ No se porque pero su voz sonó en mi cabeza-Encontraron a dos en pésimas condiciones de salud. Están muy graves-sentí una puntada en el pecho.

-¿El tercero murió?-pregunte sintiendo curiosidad.

-Oh lo siento. Hola-le devolví el saludo y él le susurro algo al oído a mi hermana, que se acerco a mí y susurro algo como que tenia que ser fuerte-El equipo enviado fue el de…-respiro profundamente-Konohamaru-me levante rápido y tome mi campera-¿A dónde vas?

-Al hospital. Tiene que estar ahí-Naruto me miro triste y supe que las malas noticias estaban lejos de terminar-

-Tengo que decirte algo muy malo-volví a sentarme ante el pedido de mi hermana-La persona que no fue hallada en ese sangriento campo de batalla fue-apretó sus puños con furia y miro hacia otro lado con sus ojos azules llenos de lagrimas-Konohamaru-en medio del silencio pude escuchar un sonido, el de mi corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

-¡No! ¡Él no! ¡Dime que es una broma!-lo tome por el cuello de su campera-¡Deja de mentir!-Hinata me separo de su esposo y me abrazo-Konohamaru-llore por un largo rato mientras Naruto calmaba a su pequeño hijo que se había asustado por mis gritos.

-Naruto-Kun-mi hermana le hablo mientras me seguía sosteniendo-¿Podes llevar a Boruto a dar una vuelta?

-Claro amor ¿Hima se queda con vos?-ella asistió y él le dio un pequeño beso en la boca-Te amo-antes de partir, Boruto se acerco a mi y me abrazo con su pequeño cuerpecito.

-Te quiero tía Hana-me dio un beso en la mejilla-El tío baka va a estar bien-eso logro sacarme una sonrisa. A Konohamaru no le agradaba nada que su futuro discípulo le dijera baka.

-Hanabi-Naruto me hablo-Konohamaru es muy fuerte y te ama más que su vida. No va a dejar que nada le pase con tal de volver a verte-

-Gracias Naruto-tomo a mi sobrino y salieron de la casa, dejándome con Hinata para desahogarme por la desaparición de la persona que amo. Había indicios de que algo malo iba a pasar la última vez que nos vimos.

 **Flashback**

 _Le había pedido a Konohamaru que nos veamos antes de que él se vaya a la misión que le habían asignado hace una semana. Nos encontraríamos a las 4 de la tarde pero él aún no llegaba y ya empezaba a impacientarme. Bufe enojada y me dispuse a irme pero unos grandes brazos rodearon mi cintura._

 _-Hanabi-chan-canturreo a mi oído haciéndome llegar su calido aliento._

 _-Llegas tarde-le reclame "enfadada" separándome de él._

 _-Lo siento. Lo que pasa es que había olvidado donde deje mi mochila-arrugo su nariz olfateando y cara me pareció tierna-¡Me trajiste comida!_

 _-Era para vos pero como sos muy impuntual se la voy a regalar al primer chico que vea-una vena se hincho en su frente y apretó el puño hasta dejarlo blanco._

 _-Golpeare tanto a ese chico que comerá sus próximas comidas con pajilla-me reí de su ataque de celos y comprendió que era una broma._

 _-No podes ser tan celoso. Sabes que al único chico al que amo sos vos, además de Boruto ¡Es tan adorable!_

 _-Yo no lo veo así-levante una ceja-Es un niño terrible que me dice baka-hizo un puchero tan adorable. A pesar de tener 19 años conservaba su carácter infantil que dejaba salir… a veces._

 _-Te vez tan tierno haciendo puchero-me sujete de su cuello y él puso sus manos en mi cadera-me dan ganas de besarte-me acerque lo suficiente como para darle un beso pero retrocedí._

 _-¿Paso algo? ¿Tengo mal aliento?-pregunto riéndose pero yo seguía viendo al cuervo detrás nuestro- Hana ¿Qué ocurre?_

 _-Hay un cuervo detrás de ti-se dio vuelta y cuando lo miro el cuervo voló._

 _-¿Okay? Eso si fue raro-volvió a mirarme-¿Enserio crees en eso?_

 _-Tengo miedo de esta misión-le dije seria-Es como si supiera o tengo el presentimiento que algo malo va a ocurrirte y tengo miedo-finalice llorando a lo que él me abrazo._

 _-Preciosa mírame-tomo mi meton con delicadeza-Te amo y no voy a dejar que nada me pase para volver a estar con vos. Escucha, si me hacen algo eso significaría dejar de besarte ¿Crees que voy a arriesgarme a eso?-negué con la cabeza y él me beso sonriendo. Un beso lleno de amor, entrega y promesa de volver-Tranquila es una misión facilísima-finalizo como siempre con una sonrisa. Nos besamos un rato más antes de que llegaran sus compañeros-¡Te amo!-grito antes de partir._

 _-¡Yo también te amo!-_

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

Ahora me asustaba mi futuro, el mañana con un bebé que no sabe donde esta su padre. Esperanza tengo, ya que hace unos dos días que él desapareció pero tengo miedo. He abierto una puerta que ahora no puedo cerrar: la de los sentimientos. Creo que va a ser lo mejor decir la verdad.

-Hina, tengo que decirte algo-mi rostro se torno serio-estoy embarazada-el tiempo se detuvo y todo quedo en silencio.

 _ **Hasta acá llego el capitulo. Dejen reviews y en breve voy a actualizar mis otras historias.**_


	3. Buscando

_**Hello, it's me (ni puta idea en inglés, una vez me saqué un 0) ¡Realizó una comeback jaja! Me costó mucho elegir el tema y espero que lo escuchen.**_

 **Lo siento si me saltó la vena ELF que llevo en mi cora pero no puedo.** __ **  
Perdón por demorarme tanto. Los quiero mucho.  
** _ **Besos y abrazos.**_

 _ **El tema a escuchar sugerido por mi es Don't leave me de Super Junior.**_

Hinata no decía nada, sólo se oía el ruido del reloj que marcaba cuando tiempo de silencio llevábamos.  
-¿Me estás jugando una broma?-preguntó de una forma que no supe identificar.  
-Nunca jugaría con algo tan serio-ella seguía mirándome incrédula...hasta que finalmente reaccionó.  
-¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡Hanabi si papá se entera sólo Kami-Sama sabe que hará! ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan irresponsable? Nos educaron para guardar nuestra pureza hasta el matrimonio-Hinata seguía murmurando cosas, pero cuando me vio llorar desconsoladamente paró-Lo siento-dijo abrazándome-Es que me tomó por sorpresa y sinceramente no sé que hacer. Aunque puedo garantizarte que las puertas de esta casa están abiertas siempre y que cuentas con el apoyo de Naruto y el mío ¿De acuerdo?-asistí. Nos quedamos así hasta que escuchamos a mi cuñado entrar con el bebé en brazos.  
-Se durmió después de comer ramen-la mirada llena de amor que le brindo Naruto a Boruto movió mi corazón-Realmente es muy parecido a mí. Lo llevaré a dormir y luego debo ir a la misión. Tranquila Hanabi, encontraremos al bobo de Konohamaru-él subió las escaleras con mucho cuidado.  
-Debo irme a casa-comenté mirando el reloj- El toque de queda ya va a empezar y no quiero que papá me regañe-tomé mi campera y cuando iba a irme, Naruto se ofreció a acompañarme y no pude decirle que no. Caminamos en silencio, creo que las palabras sobraban y en este momento agradecía que mi cuñado fuera tan idiota.  
-Hanabi-lo miré-No soy bueno para las palabras y algunas veces creo que soy un baka pero-suspiró-Quiero que sepas que cuentas con nuestro apoyo y que haremos todo para encontrar a Konohamaru. Kakashi me envío a una misión con los chicos del equipo de rastreo, así que luego de acompañarte debo ir a la misión-sólo alcancé a asistir con la cabeza. Realmente no tenía ganas de formular una respuesta o de simplemente hablar. Llegamos a casa.  
Papá estaba afuera.  
Esperándome...  
En este preciso momento estoy sacando un boleto para ir a tierra de los regaños y los castigos. Con un 100% de garantía de satisfacción por parte de Hiashi Hyuuga...  
Siento que todo se va a ir a la verga...genial, se me pegaron las malas palabras de Konohamaru.  
-Estas no son horas de llegar Hanabi. Creí que eras más responsable-miró a Naruto-Buenas noches Naruto-en una época papá realmente odiaba la idea de entregarle su hija al sujeto más revoltoso e idiota de la aldea, sin embargo, cuando pasó el tiempo se dio cuanta de que nadie cuidaría de Hinata mejor que él. Incluso yo tengo que admitir que me equivoque un poco con el bobo.  
-Buenas noches señor Hiashi-realizó una reverencia-Espero que no se enoje porque acompañe a mi cuñada a la casa. A pesar de que estos sean tiempos de paz, uno nunca sabe cuando puede pasar algo-a lo último apretó los puños.  
-Me enteré de lo que pasó con el nieto del tercer hokage, el joven Konohamaru y lo siento Naruto-padre llevó una mano al hombro de mi cuñado en señal de apoyo.  
-Lo voy a encontrar. Es una promesa dattebayo- sonreí de manera leve. Si Naruto lo prometía sabía que lo lograría.  
-Debemos ir adentro. El frío es cada vez mayor-comentó mi papá, ya sabía que se me armaba la gorda cuando entrara en la casa sin embargo, no me importaba.  
-Debo ir a la misión. Por favor cuide a mi família por mí y no deje que Hinata se preocupe demasiado-pidió Naruto haciendo una reverencia hacia mi padre-Adiós Hanabi-me despedí de él y luego entré a casa.  
-Hanabi ¿Por qué fuiste a la casa de Hinata? Dijiste que ibas a dar una vuelta y llegas al horario del toque de queda. Recuerda que eres parte de la familia principal, así que comienza a comportarte-a pesar de que cambio luego de mi secuestro, cuando se trataba de disciplina, papá seguía siendo el mismo que antes-Buenas noches Hanabi-luego de apoyar su mano en mi hombro, cosa que siempre hace, fue a su cuarto. Cuando desapareció de mi vista, a paso lento caminé a mi alcoba y cerré la puerta con un jutsu especial que me había enseñado Konohamaru.  
Despacito me senté en el suelo y busqué una lata de aluminio que tenía escondida en las maderas del piso. También tenía un jutsu que sólo yo podía quitar y contemple su interior. Hace dos días que no la abría, porque hace dos días exactamente, había recibido una carta de Konohamaru y debía guardarla lejos de los ojos "curiosos" de las empleadas de limpieza y de papá.  
¿Qué contiene la caja? Lo más importante para una chica de mi edad: los regalos, cartas y fotos de mi novio.  
A decir no podría darle un valor estimado a esto. Su valor sentimental es increíble y si algún día los perdiera lloraría a mares.  
Lo primero que tomé fue una carta, un poco arrugada y sucia, podría decir incluso que estaba con un color amarillento característico del tiempo transcurrido. Era una de las primeras cartas que él me dio. Aún no eramos novios y francamente creía que no lo seríamos.

 _Caminábamos rumbo a la aldea. Mis compañeros se mantenían entretenidos con una guerra de papel y tijeras que inicio...no sé porque en realidad. Faltaba poco para que llegará a casa y pudiera darme un baño, realmente estaba desastrosa._ _  
_ _-Hola-nos saludó el grupo de Konohamaru-¿Llegan de una misión?-_ _  
_ _-Sí. Terminada de una manera excelente y sin heridos, gracias a Kami-Sama-respondió Sota, el considerado líder de mi grupo...que juega piedra, papel o tijeras-¿Y a dónde van ustedes?_ _  
_ _-A una aldea aquí cerca. El que predomine un clima de paz no significa que terminaron los asesinos. Creo que ya debemos irnos o llegaremos tarde-comentó Konohamaru, en un intento sutil de acabar la conversación. Udon se acercó a mí y me dio un paquete pequeño._ _  
_ _-¿Y esto? No es mi cumpleaños -él sólo me tomó de las muñecas y me miró a los ojos un rato._ _  
_ _-Cuídate por favor-me sorprendí gratamente. Nunca hablé más que lo necesario con este chico y sin embargo él se preocupa por mí._ _  
_ _-Lo haré-besé su mejilla-Tu también cuídate por favor-de reojo visualice a Konohamaru escribiendo algo en un pergamino._ _  
_ _-Debemos irnos Hanabi. Sino oscurecerá y tendremos que acampar-_ _  
_ _-Lo siento-rasqué mi cabeza-Adiós Udon-mientras saltaba sentí algo en la sandalia, pero suponiendo que era la media, lo dejé._ _  
_ _Luego de entregar el informe, mis compañeros me acompañaron a casa. Después de la reunión que tengo con papá cada vez que vuelvo de alguna misión, entré a bañarme._ _  
_ _En todo el camino sentí algo pegado a la media. Cuando me la quite supe que era un papel:_

 _ **Hanabi:**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tenemos que hablar. Se que duele lo que pasó pero todo tiene una explicación y creo que ignorar esto nos mata a los dos.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Si me dejas explicarte y me das una mínima esperanza para recuperar tu corazón, juro que haré hasta lo imposible.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Por favor escúchame. Cuando vuelva de la misión, te llegará un pequeño mono con una nota que posee la ubicación de nuestro posible encuentro.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Si no quieres ir, tendré que buscarte a tu casa.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Por favor déjame hablarte.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **K.S**_

 _¡¿Cómo puede tener el descaro de pedirme eso?! Maldito niño que sólo rompió mi corazón en mil pedazos. Está loco si piensa que voy a hablar con él._

Tres años después de eso estoy embarazada de Konohamaru. Volví a guardar las cosas porque sabía que si las seguía mirando lloraría y probablemente me depremiria, lo cuál no es bueno para el bebé. Tomé un mono de felpa que me había regalado y me acosté.  
Luego de dar muchas vueltas, logré dormirme.

 **En mi sueño caminaba descalza sobre la nieve. A lo lejos veía una pelea pero no podía identificar ningún rostro porque todos estaban enmascarados y no llevaban cintas ninjas.** **  
** **Caminé y caminé, sin embargo, el lugar parecía alejarse más y más de mí.** **  
** **Sentí como algo pegajoso en los pies...era sangre. Un charco muy grande, cerca de un árbol de cerezos y un cuervo.a** **  
** **Quería seguir caminando pero unas ramas con espinas sujetaron mis pies. Fue ahí que grité con todas mis fuerzas y una de las personas que estaba luchando giró para verme.** **  
** **Era Konohamaru.** **  
** **Él se quitó la máscara y quiso acercarse.** **  
** **Una kunai lo golpeó en la espalda.** **  
** **Vuelvo a gritar, con tantas fuerzas que creo que desgarrare mi garganta.** **  
** **Su cadáver frío poco a poco es tragado por la nieve. Lo quiero sujetar pero mis manos lo traspasan y él acaba por desaparecer...** ****

#Gracias por leer. Besos por parte de mi persona jaja.


	4. Uniendo retazos de nuestro amor parte 1

_Hola. Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia._  
 _Como sabrán, acá su escritora es bastante putifandom, y en escogí un tema de Exo para está bien drepe y me encanta._  
 _El tema es sing for you y la verdad tiene una letra hermosaVieron a Hanabi en Boruto. Me encantó, realmente (en mi fic) Konohamaru se sacó la lotería jajaja._  
 _Probablemente use ese mismo tema en otro capítulo más._

Cuando desperté no estaba en mi cama. Sentía que estaba apoyada en algo que era duro y blando a la vez. Cuando logré reaccionar visualice el bosque de Konoha.  
Me levanté despacio sin saber muy bien porque estaba acá, rodeada de nieve y en pijama.  
Caminé despacio, atenta a cualquier cosa que podría ser extraña. El cielo estaba de un color azul muy oscuro pero nevaba, lo que me pareció muy raro. Además que,a pesar de estar descalza,no sentía frío; creo que ni siquiera mis pies tenían contacto con el blanco suelo, ya que no había huellas de mi paso

¿Será que estoy muerta? Esto está pasando por algo y no me quiero asustar pero el contexto de esta situación está dando cabida para que lo haga.  
Seguí despacio y visualice algo azul entre la nieve, debajo de un árbol bastante grande. Era la bufanda de Konohamaru.  
Supongo que fue por inercia, pero acerqué ese pedazo de tela y me dejé envolver con el suave olor que está tenía. De manera medio torpe comencé a recordar:

 _¡Mierda! Hace frío ¿Por qué Konohamaru me citó tan tarde? Ya sé que le gusta que venga a verlo después de las misiones pero escabullirse de los ojos penetrantes de Hiashi Hyuuga no era una tarea fácil, mucho menos después de lo que pasó con Toneri. Aunque ya pasaron dos años ese hombre seguía siendo un paranoico._  
 _Estuve esperando en la entrada de Konoha aproximadamente dos horas. Para cuando se me congeló el trasero de tanto estar sentada, decidí acercarme a quienes cuidaban la entrada y les pregunté por la persona a la que seguro asesinaria más tarde._  
 _-¿Konohamaru? ¿El Sarutobi?- asistí con la cabeza. Creo que nadie más tuvo una idea más descabellada para ponerle de nombre a su hijo. Está bien ser original pero con su nombre se pasaron._  
 _Aún así lo amo. Es hermoso ver la cara que pone cuando cambio su nombre a propósito._  
 _-Señorita- genial, estaba divagando- El joven Sarutobi está en el hospital, llegó herido y...-no lo dejé terminar. A la mierda la discreción, mi novio estaba herido y recién me enteró. Cuando llegué al hospital decidí calmarme y preguntar por él. Me dijieron que estaba en la sala 134 con algunas laceraciones pero que no eran muy grave y seguro mañana le daban de alta. Pidiendo permiso en recepción, fui al cuarto de mi novio._  
 _Konohamaru dormía. No tenía puesta la camisa, ya que tenía vendajes atravesando su pecho y otros sus brazos. En su bello rostro tenía una gasa que le cubría toda la mejilla izquierda. Me acerqué despacio, buscando no interrumpir su dulce sueño. Agachandome a su lado, comencé a acariciar su cabeza, dándome cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba tocar esos bellos cabellos castaños._  
 _-Hana-susurró-Dame agua por favor-agarré el vaso que había sobre la mesa de luz y con cuidado le di para que beba de el. Poco a poco fue despavilandose y me miró fijo-¿Amor? ¿Qué haces acá?- está bien que mi novio sea un idiota digno discípulo de Naruto Uzumaki, pero ni mi cuñado hace preguntas así de idiotas. Se nota que él aún no le ha dado la charla sobre que si no quiere invocar una bestia femenina, jamás pregunte la razón de porque lo acompañan en el hospital. Creo que al final, yo voy a tener que enseñarle eso._  
 _-¿¡Cómo te atreves a preguntar algo así pedazo de idiota!?- no grité pero hablé con la energía suficiente como para que él supiera que esto es serio-Te fui a esperar y me enfade al no verte llegar, pero después me dijieron que te habían herido y me asusté mucho- lágrimas caían por mis mejillas- Tenía miedo Konohamaru-confesé-Yo sé que apenas tengo quince años y todo ese incordio discursivo, pero te quiero y mucho. Me asusta el perder a alguien a quien quiero tanto y yo...-no pude terminar porque él me abrazaba lo más fuerte que podía-Lo siento, te grité recién-dije medio avergonzada luego de que estuvimos como veinte minuto abrazandonos._  
 _-Me lo merecía por idiota. Estoy bastante lastimado, creo que me merezco un poquito de cariño por parte de mi novia-cerré la puerta, para que nadie viera esto y me acerqué para besarlo._  
 _-Vuelve a hacer algo así y te asesino-puedo ser una persona dulce como Hinata, sin embargo, yo no puedo ser tan paciente cuando la gente es idiota._  
 _-Lo anotare mentalmente-nos terminamos de acercar y comenzamos a besarnos. Eran dulces, suaves y tímidos besos._  
 _Me encanta estar con Konohamaru porque él sabe que quiero, lo que me gusta y lo que no, me respeta y me quiere. Es mi primer novio y es más de lo que esperaba. Verdaderamente excede mis expectativas._

 _-Konohamaru- le hablé pero él seguía concentrado en besarme-Mi amor-cada vez que trataba de hablar, me besaba con más fuerza-Baka, me tengo que ir. Papá no sabe que estoy acá y dentro de una media hora, es cuando se levanta a hacer su rutina de vigilancia mañanera-traté de alejarme pero no podía. Pese a estar lastimado aún tenía mucha fuerza- Deseo quedarme pero voy a tener problemas en casa, me van a vigilar y se me va a hacer más difícil poder verte- me soltó de golpe. De acuerdo, está enfadado._  
 _-Me gustaría que todos supieran que sos mi novia pero no puedo porque no te dejan salir con nadie por ser la heredera de tú clan. Desearía poder caminar sujetando tu mano o que te puedas quedar acá conmigo sin temor a que tu papá me corte las pelotas o algo así- yo sé que él tenía razón pero cuando nos hicimos novios yo le había dejado claro que nadie podía saber que estábamos juntos. Se supone que mi papá tiene un "acuerdo de matrimonio" con un señor feudal, con un mocoso que es dos años mayor que yo y que se va a casar conmigo cuando cumpla 18 años._  
 _-Amor-me acerqué de nuevo y toqué su mejilla- Se que estás enojado pero ponerte así no ayuda en nada y me duele. Yo no me hago la tonta con la situación en la que estoy y los problemas que ésta conlleva, pero no por eso voy a pelearme contigo y dejar de lado lo mucho que nos queremos-él seguía enojado y sabía que cuando estaba así lo mejor era dejarlo solo- Te quiero mucho babo- susurre y me levanté lista para volver a casa. Si él gran Hiashi Hyuuga supiera que su hija menor anda por ahí besando a un chico se pondría como loco, capaz y le da un infarto._  
 _Sentí ruido en la cama y lo vi de pie, me quedé estática cuando envolvió algo en mi cuello._  
 _-Hace mucho frío afuera y no quiero que te enfermes-comentó mientras terminaba de colocarme su larga bufanda azul- Podré estar un poco enojado pero eso no hace que me deje de preocupar por tu salud. Te quiero Hana- susurró bajando un poco la cabeza para besarme en los labios otra vez- Por favor ve con cuidado a tu casa-volvió a besarme pero esta vez duró un poco más. Se separó de mí, beso mi frente y se volvió a acostar._  
 _-Te quiero Sarutobi. Jamás lo dudes baka- le aclaré y luego corrí hacia casa._  
 _Menos mal que papá no se había levantado, sino se armaba la quinta gran guerra ninja...en mi casa._

Me coloqué la bufanda. Ese olor a hombre que me rodeó me hizo recordar al chico tan hermoso que amo.  
Caminé un poco más. No sabía porque estaba viendo todo esto y mucho menos que ocurría, pero no me iba a quedar así.  
Llegué a un frondoso árbol. Me senté debajo de el y comenzaron a caer hojas. No hojas propias del árbol, sino que hojas de papel que tenían varios mensajes en ellos. Agarré una de color celeste, que tenía un dibujo de un regalo y volví a mis pensamientos.

 _Era mi cumpleaños número 16. Hace poco menos de dos años que salgo con Konohamaru y nada podría ser mejor. Bueno...tal vez que él estuviera aquí y no en una misión como lo está._  
 _Papá me ha dado mi regalo y vi a Hina y su familia hoy. Estaba sentada esperando algún regalo o aunque sea una carta de la persona que tanto me gusta pero no llegó nada._  
 _Eran casi las 12 de la noche cuando vi un pequeño conejo blanco en mi ventana. Tenía una carta en su boca y algo en la espalda amarrado a un lazo en su cuello. Caminé hacia el y supe que era de mi novio._  
 _-Espera aquí por favor-le dije una vez que tomé el papel._

 _ **Para mi dulce niña:**_ __  
 _ **Te escribe el babo de tu novio, por si no sabes quien es, es él chico sexy de cabello castaño que te cuida todo el tiempo y te hace enfadar. Te enojas por eso pero antes me muero a que te pase algo.**_  
 _ **¡Feliz cumpleaños! Ya tenes 16 y seguís siendo la misma enana encantadora que me conquistó.**_  
 _ **Quiero que siempre sea así. Nosotros dos siendo felices, yo escribiendote cartas bien cursis, entrenar juntos y casarnos algún día.**_  
 _ **Que cumplas 16 significa que te acercas cada vez más a la edad estipulada por tu padre para casarte. Y se acerca cada vez más la fecha en la que te voy a raptar y llevar lejos, tal vez Gaara-sama pueda darnos asilo.**_  
 _ **Me fui mucho del tema. Disculpa que te envíe esto tan tarde, pasa que un sujeto rarito nos seguía rumbo a la aldea y luego desapareció. Es como si se lo tragó la tierra.**_  
 _ **Espero que te guste mi regalo y lo puedas usar.**_  
 _ **Te amo Hana. No lo olvides jamás.**_  
 _ **Konohamaru.**_

 _Es hermosa. Me regaló una pulsera violeta con azul, llena de flores y_ _estrellas, pero pese a eso era bastante discreta. El año pasado me había regalado una campera hermosa, confesandome que no sabía que regalarle a una chica y que Naruto no había sido de mucha ayuda._  
 _Sonreí al recordar eso y tomé un papel:_  
 _ **Hola amor: ¡Me encantó el regalo! Realmente lo amé, voy a usarlo mucho, lo juro.**_  
 _ **Espero que cuando vuelvas a la aldea me des todos esos besos que me debes. Te aviso que son muchos.**_  
 _ **Te amo baka.**_  
 _ **Gracias por amarme y hacerme sentir la chica más especial de todas las aldeas.**_  
 _Le estampe un beso a la carta y se la envíe._

Seguía sentada en el suelo lleno de nieve. Ahora que recuerdo, Konohamaru salió lastimado después de que pasó eso del señor rarito que los perseguía pero en ese momento no me había dado cuenta porque...estaba más ocupada calentando las cuerdas vocales de mi amado novio.  
Era tan claro. La persona detrás de los ataques era quien lo perseguía.  
Sería bueno que pudiera salir de donde sea que estoy para decirle a alguien. 

Hello. Acá su escritora jajaja.  
¿Recuerdan que les dije que estaba muy mal la última vez? Bueno, resulta que casi me muero de una peritonitis.  
Si el doctor que me vio no me operaba de urgencia (palabras suyas) me moría enseguida.  
Pero ahora estoy mejor.  
Espero que les guste el capitulo. Este va a tener una segunda parte porque sino no van a entender nada de lo que pasa y capaz piensan que maté a Hanabi como mato gente en mis otros fics ja jajaja.  
Bueno.  
Los quiero lectores.


End file.
